talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhaos
Dhaos is a recurring boss in Tales of Phantasia. After the player has completed the main storyline and repeats the first three battles against Dhaos with the Paradox Scope fragment skill active, his stats are significantly increased, and defeating him will result in a paradox ending. Dhaos is also fought in the downloadable episode "Utsukushī's Story: Requiem of the Dragons" (PS2 Only). Strategies PS2 Version 'First Battle (3 Party Members)' With the Paradox Scope active Dhaos's stats are boosted and he will now revive himself after his HP has been depleted once. Useful paradigms include: *Tri-Disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) *Thaumaturgy (RAV/MED/RAV) *Relentless Assault (COM/RAV/RAV) *Cerberus (COM/COM/COM) *Countermeasure (SAB/SEN/SEN) *Combat Clinic (MED/MED/SEN) Recommended Party Members: *Cress Albane *Utsukushī Albane *Layla Juptris Herothese The player should begin the battle with RAV/RAV/RAV and blast Dhaos with spells until he becomes staggered. The player can either stay in that paradigm or switch to RAV/MED/RAV, COM/RAV/RAV , or COM/COM/COM based on preference. Once Dhaos gets out of stagger the party should switch to MED/MED/SEN to heal to full health and then switch over to SAB/SEN/SEN and blast Poison until Dhaos is poisoned. This will counteract his Regen. Once Dhaos is poisoned the party should start over from the beginning. Meteor Javelin (Cress), Shinryu (Utsukushī) or Flare (Layla) can be used while he is staggered for extra damage. 'Second Battle (2 Party Members)' Useful Paradigms: *Dualcasting (RAV/RAV) *Double Trouble (COM/COM) *Double Dose (MED/MED) *Sap & Salve (SAB/MED) *Symbiosis (SYN/MED) *Lifeguard (SEN/MED) Recommended Party Members: *Cress Albane *Utsukushī Albane Dhaos will focus on launching Utsukushī. The players' first focus should be to debuff (preferably Deshell) Dhaos and switch to Dual Casting and start spamming Thunder. By the time the party attempts to do this Dhaos will have cast Graviton twice, or maybe even three times, but it shouldn't hurt too badly with quick healing. The player's first goal is to stagger him; in stagger Dhaos is weak and should pose little danger. The only attack the party should be concerned about is Blast Wave. If Dhaos casts Chain Break, the player should switch back to Dual Casting and try again. 'Third Battle (1 Party Member)' Useful Paradigms: *COM *RAV *SEN *SYN *SAB *MED Party Member: *Cress Albane Dhaos will start by rushing Cress and launching him up in the air. The player should start by using Protect and on switch over to Saboteur and start casting Deshell. When Deshell sticks the player should switch to Ravager and start casting Thunder, which has the fastest casting time of all spells. Once Dhaos is staggered Cress should switch over to Commando, but after his health drops to around half Dhaos will use Chain Break followed by Heart and Soul to counter this. The player should switch to Saboteur and start casting Dispel and once Dhaos's Haste is removed, switch over to Ravager and stagger Dhaos and switch to Commando for the win. 'Fourth Battle (3 Party Members)' Suggested Paradigms: *Tri-Disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) *Cerberus (COM/COM/COM) *Salvation (MED/MED/MED) *Safe Subversion (SAB/SAB/MED) *Recuperation (SYN/SYN/MED) *Consolidation(SEN/SEN/MED) Recommended Party Members: *Cress Albane *Mint Adenade *Utsukushī Albane Dhaos will usually focus his attention on Mint, as well as use a nasty spell called Eye of Bahamut, so the player should switch over to SYN/SYN/MED and use Protect on Mint. The player should next switch to SAB/SAB/MED and use Deshell on Dhaos. Dhaos will likely unleash a barrage of attacks that will launch Serah in the air, but after the Deshell has been applied the player should switch over to RAV/RAV/RAV and spam Thunder. By this time, Dhaos will again use Eye of Bahamut, but once the party gets Dhaos down to around half of his HP, he will use Chain Break then Heart of Chaos. Once he does this, the party should switch over to SAB/SAB/MED and start casting Dispel until it rids of his Haste status, then switch back to RAV/RAV/RAV until he is staggered. After Dhaos is staggered the player should switch over to COM/COM/COM and attack; if this doesn't kill him he uses Chain Break again. The player should switch over to SAB/SAB/MED and Dispel Dhaos's Haste, then switch over to RAV/RAV/RAV and get his stagger gauge to about 200%, then switch to COM/COM/COM to finish the battle. 'Final Battle (4 Party Members)' *Cerberus (COM/COM/COM/COM) *Tri-Disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV/COM) *Tortoise (SEN/SEN/SEN/SEN) *Combat Clinic (MED/MED/SEN/SEN) *Premeditation (SYN/SAB/SEN/MED) Recommended Party Members: *Cress Albane *Claus F. Lester *Arche Klein (Utsukushī Albane is more useful, replace her if you want Utsukushī. Also Layla Juptris Herothese is recommeded if you like) *Mint Adenade Dhaos will start the battle by casting Ultima on the party. The player can switch to the Tortoise paradigm to reduce damage, but the spell isn't overly powerful. The player should use a paradigm with a Synergist and cast Protect, Shell, Vigilance, and Veil on the party, then switch to Tri-Disaster and raise Dhaos's chain gauge. When he is staggered, the party should switch to Cerberus and attack. After Dhaos performs four or so cycles of attacks, the player should switch to Tortoise to absorb the damage of Dhaos's Inferno attack, which can devastate the party, and then heal if needed. Dhaos will not do anything for a while, so this opportunity can be taken to deal as much damage as possible before he empties his chain gauge. Should Dhaos cast Eye of Bahamut on any of the party members, the player should immediately remove all the status ailments before Dhaos casts Inferno, as it can easily KO anyone if they have Deshell or Imperil. When his HP is depleted once, Dhaos will revive himself to max HP, minus any Wound damage. Another strategy is to use SYN/SAB/SEN/MED and casting Dispel to remove his Haste then use Deshell and once that sticks switch to Tri-disaster and cast Thunder on Caius to raise his chain gauge. Another One is use Utsukushī's Tiamat 4 times or Layla's Meteor 3 times, killing Dhaos.